A Lover's Dozen
by AngelaMay234
Summary: She was strong, brilliant, beautiful, and it was time she learned just how much she meant to me. Sequel to "Just Another Night in the Band". Currently getting a complete overhaul, so please bear with me!
1. I Dream of Her

**_Unknown_**

I flipped through the pages again, my heart speeding up more with each one I glanced over. At last, the book was finished, and my plans were just about finalized. It would take some time to gather the rest of what I needed, but it would be worth it, because only the best would be good enough for her.

 _Her…_

The only one who'd ever made me lose my cool, made me trip over myself like a school kit with a crush. But it was more than a crush, I was devoted to her, and I would do anything for her. There was just one small problem left. She didn't know yet, not everything, and I was finally ready to tell her. That was where this book came in. Even before I met her, I was working on it, and now it had a purpose. Now, I was almost ready, and it would all finally be perfect. Soon, I'd see the smile I'd spent every night since I'd met her dreaming of, and she'd finally have what I knew she'd always deserved.

And this time, I wasn't going to let anyone stand in my way. My back-up plans were already in place, but I was sure I wouldn't need them. Everything was going to be perfect this time, just as it was always meant to be.

 _It won't be long now,_ just thinking about her was still enough to set my blood on fire. _We'll be together soon, sweetheart, I promise._

I closed the book and hugged it to my chest, almost rocking in my excitement. I couldn't wait to get started, but I knew I couldn't, not just yet. Taking a deep breath, I set the book back on the shelf, then unlocked the drawer beneath and pulled it out. I kept all my supplies scattered throughout the house, so that any outsiders who did manage to find some of my hiding places wouldn't have enough to piece it all together. No one had managed to stumble across one yet, but I still switched everything around every few days, just to be safe. After checking to make sure it was all still there, I shut the drawer and locked it again, grabbing the list I'd left on top of my desk before heading for the door.

I'd only get some of my supplies today; it took longer that way, but stretching it out like that made it even less likely someone would catch on. It would only lead to interruptions and even bigger delays, and I just couldn't have that. Besides, it also meant it'd be even harder to piece everything together, that I'd be caught for doing something I felt all mammals should be doing in the first place. It was the only way to truly show one's feelings, to gauge if whoever their heart desired were actually worthy. She was, though, there'd never been any doubt in my mind about that. I knew it would probably take some time, she'd lived her whole life in this closed-off world, after all, but I knew that, eventually, she'd come to understand, especially once she saw the whole of what I had planned.

 _Everything's finally going to be perfect,_ I fought down an excited squeal, it wouldn't do to attract unwanted attention. _Soon, I'll have her, and then we'll_ never _be apart again…_

I shut the front door and locked it behind me, unable to stop myself from humming as I skipped to my car.

 _'_ _We'll be together, so soon, so soon. No need to fear, my dear, your hero's standing right here!'_


	2. All the News

**_Nick_**

The first thing I remembered was gagging, then muted, excited talking as whatever was in my throat was pulled out. I blacked out again after that, and the next thing I knew, I was cracking my eyes open, my vision nothing but a big, dark blur. Way too slowly, it cleared up, the voice that had been whispering to me also coming into focus.

"Nick?" a soft gray and white face, big, worried violet eyes; I sat straight up, or tried to, at least.

"J-Ju…" I clutched my head, feeling her paws on my arm. Pain and nausea pulsed through me, but it didn't stop me from grabbing her, pulling her close and hugging her tightly. "Oh, thank god…"

"Nick," she hugged me, burying her face in my neck. Her breath hitched. "W-We've been so worried, you've been unconscious for almost two weeks!"

"What…unconscious?" I pulled her back, staring at her. "What do you mean? What happened?"

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at me, and she sniffed a few times before she could finally talk.

"W-We'd just gotten out of that…that warehouse," her voice was shaking. "And suddenly D-Delilah came up and…and…"

She broke down, curling into herself.

"S-She stabbed you," she could barely get the words out. "I-I-In the lung…with a…with a screwdriver…"

I went stiff, then reached back and untied my hospital gown, shrugging it off to see for myself. The right side of my chest was shaved, and I felt a few lines of stitches when I ran a paw down the bandages. I couldn't remember much after Delilah had come at me, and something told me I didn't want to. I turned back to Carrots, who was staring wide-eyed at me, her lips still trembling. She sniffled.

"N-Nick, you…you died," she finally got it out. "Y-Your heart stopped for almost four minutes! I-I…We almost lost you!"

She broke down again, slumping against the bed; she'd pulled one of the oversized chairs as close as she could to it. Laying back, I brushed a paw down her limp ears, the fear in her voice causing more pain than anything else; and knowing her, this was the first time she'd really let it out. Eventually, she calmed down, wiping her eyes and climbing over the rail to cuddle against me. I let her get comfortable, then tilted her chin back and kissed her. She whimpered into it, her paws tightening in my fur as I licked her lips, and it didn't take her long to let me in.

"I love you, too, Nick," she whispered as she pulled back. She swallowed. "T-That was the last thing you said to me before…before you passed out…"

She curled up under my chin again, still letting out little sniffles, and I just sort of let the moment go. I hadn't even noticed we'd fallen asleep until I was waking up with her stretched out next to me, her ears flopped over her face. I brushed one aside, smiling when I saw how sweet she looked, it was hard to believe she was capable of some of the things I'd seen her do. But I also knew I wouldn't want her any other way.

I'd thought about asking what had happened to Delilah, but figured that, at least for now, it could wait. I'd come so close to losing her, hell, I'd freaking died on the table, and after all the other shit that'd gone down the past year, all I wanted was a quiet moment with her, even if it was while I was stuck in a hospital bed.

 _This is what, the forth or fifth time since I met her?_

I chuckled a bit, letting my paw trace over her side as she kept snoozing, but I stopped when I got to her hip. Her nose was twitching, her face scrunching up as she started kicking.

"Nnn…" she pawed at her face, her fist curled like she was blocking something. "Won't win…find you…isn't over!"

It didn't take long to guess what she was probably dreaming of, and as much as I wanted to wake her up, I knew dreaming about it was the probably the only way she'd actually deal with it, without letting it mess up her head for however long first. Slowly, I slipped an arm under her, dragging her closer until her nose brushed my chest, and she latched on to me, burying her face in my fur.

"Give up…not now…" she was crying again. "So much…save you…"

 _Everything I've put her through,_ I thought. _And she_ still _wants to stay with me…_

It wasn't the first time I'd found myself thinking she must be crazy, but I'd already brought it up with her more than once, and every time she'd assured me she'd never leave. Just like I'd always done with her, and always would.

 _Guess there's only one thing I can do…_

I nuzzled the inside of her ear, giving it a small lick when she started waking up. She blinked, looking up at me, and I couldn't stop thinking how pretty she was, how lucky I was that she'd picked me. She smiled, but it faded as her eyes dropped down to the bandages on my chest.

"T-They found Delilah," she started, swallowing. "Just a couple days after your surgery, but…"

She shivered, her paw curling further into mine.

"S-She was already dead. She'd gone into the stand of trees near your house, and slit her wrists by the stream that runs past it," she shook her head. "There was an email on her phone, where she admitted to that she'd never really wanted you, but that she didn't want anyone else to have you, either. S-She also blamed you for her death, for everything that'd happened with your dad…"

Her chin fell to her chest, her ears hiding her face. I wasn't surprised at all by what that bitch had done, she'd screamed it at me more than once during our fights, but at least I'd been able to keep her from hurting Judy any more than she already had. And that was all that mattered right now.

"A-And Nick?"

"Hmm?" I turned back to her, noting how she looked even more scared as she took my paw in both of hers, keeping her gaze anywhere but me.

"I-I know this isn't the best time to say this, but…" she gulped. "T-There's someone I really need you to meet…"

* * *

 ** _Judy_**

I took his paw and put it on my stomach, which was already starting to show a bit.

"Nick, I…" I gulped again, I didn't think I'd ever been this nervous in my life. But it was now or never. "I'm pregnant."

He just stared at me, his mouth dropped open. After a long time, he looked down at our paws, and I felt his shift as he rubbed me through my shirt.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" his voice was so low, even I could barely hear it. He pressed his paw a little harder to my stomach, then looked back up at me, still gawking. "I'm gonna be a dad…"

I nodded.

"Like I said, I-I know it's not the best time, b-but I didn't know when else I could-"

I cut off when he kissed me, even as I could hear him grunt softly in pain. I couldn't stop myself from getting lost in it, I loved him too much, which just made my next confession hurt even more. It stayed gentle, chaste even, but it lingered, and when he pulled away, he looked like he'd just woken up from the most amazing dream.

"I'm gonna be a dad," his voice was still soft, just like his smile. He moved to kiss me again, but my paws twisting in his fur stopped him, just like my heart twisting in my chest almost choked me.

"I-I have to be honest here, Nick," I finally managed to force the words out. I turned away, not wanting him to see the tears in my eyes. "I-I've never really wanted kids…"


	3. Changes Coming

**_Nick_**

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard, but before I could say anything, she held up a paw.

"N-Now, before you tell me you hate my guts, let me explain," she took a deep breath to steady herself, then slowly blew it out. "W-Whenever my mom had a new litter, she and my dad would assign an older one to help take care of them. I was part of their fourth one, so it happened pretty often."

She finally faced me, her eyes still full of fear.

"So I always told myself, that if I ever did get the chance to be a police officer, I-I'd do everything I could to make my life revolve almost completely around my job, that I'd already spent way too long raising kits," she paused to sniffle, swiping at her eyes with her paw. "I-I was still thinking like that when we met, and I figured you'd never care about me the way I did about you, anyway. I mean, you were this gorgeous, talented star, and I was just another of the thousands of girls screaming and swooning over you at concerts."

She gave a weak laugh, then sighed.

"T-Then a few days after your surgery, t-they told me I was pregnant, that it was yours," she curled up in her chair, like she was trying to hide from me. "I-It only lasts about a month for bunnies, and it doesn't really show much, so I told myself I'd go through the whole thing in secret, that I'd give the baby up and I was the only one who'd ever have to know."

She started openly crying.

"B-But when they said we might h…have to let you go, I…" her breath hitched. "I just couldn't do it, I-I couldn't lose one of the last pieces of you I'd have!"

She broke down, burying her face in her skirt. It took a minute to process what she'd said, and when I did, I found it hard to be pissed at her. As much as it hurt, I leaned over and picked her up, setting her in my lap and wrapping my arms around her. She laid her head on my shoulder and just kept crying, her chest heaving when she finally managed to stop. Staring up at me when I kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you for telling me all that," I said quietly. "I know how hard it must've been."

She sniffed again, opening her mouth to speak when someone knocked on the door. A second later, a llama in a doctor coat stepped in.

"Ah, Nicolas, I'm pleased to see you awake. I do have a few tests I'd like to run, but I believe they can wait for now," he sighed and looked at Carrots. "I was going to tell you this in private, Miss Hopps, but I think it'd be best if both of you hear it. It concerns your pregnancy."

She swallowed.

"W-What do you mean? Is this just something about how rare it is?"

He smiled a bit, but it didn't last long.

"Well, yes, the chances are pretty minuscule, but as you've learned, it can happen," his ears dropped. "However, it's even less likely you'll be able to carry to full term."

She froze, then sagged against me, grabbing my fur as she pressed her face into my shoulder. I hugged her to me, looking up at the doctor.

"W-What's more likely to happen?" I couldn't stop my voice from shaking. He sighed.

"Most likely, it'll be one of two outcomes. If she doesn't miscarry, there's a good chance one or more of the kits will either be stillborn or have severe, even multiple handicaps," he swallowed, looking like he was steeling himself before turning to her. "There's also a good chance you'd lose your life during the delivery, if in fact you made it that far."

I felt her tense more with each word, heard the sniffles she was barely keeping back. Finally, she stopped trying, sobbing into my shoulder. I held her closer, kissing the top of her head.

"P-Please," she looked up, her eyes already bloodshot. "T-Tell me there's something we can do!"

I watched regret fill the doctor's eyes; he shook his head, turning away. It was a long time before he spoke.

"I'm afraid all we can do is wait," he said. "The only other option we have would be to-"

"No!" she sniffled again, her eyes narrowing. "I-I'm not ending this, I'm not losing our babies!"

"What?!" I stared down at her. "Carrots, listen to yourself, you can't be-!"

"I've never been _more_ serious," she shouted over me. I drew back when her glare hit me; I might as well have just beat her mom right in front of her. I glanced at the doctor, who nodded before stepping out. The second the door shut behind him, I grabbed her shoulders, pulling her away. She wouldn't look at me, her whole body shaking as she kept crying.

"Sweetheart, please, listen to me," my voice was raw, I barely kept it steady. I took her chin, tilting her head back. "I'd give anything to see you have our kits, but not if it meant losing you in the process. I…I-I couldn't…"

I pulled her back to me, kissing her as hard and deep as I could.

"I love you so much, Judy," I took both her paws in mine, gripping them tightly. "And I don't think I could live without you."

I stared at her before pushing out a long sigh.

"But in the end, it's your choice," I touched her cheek, wiping her tears. "Whatever you decide to do, I'll be right behind you, one hundred percent."

* * *

 ** _Unknown_**

I finally had everything I needed, and now all I had to do was prepare the gifts. Each one would have meaning, would tell her exactly what had drawn me to her. I admitted there was still some risk, that she might not accept them at first, but I knew it wouldn't last long. I looked over the plans for the first one, smiling as I flipped through the rest. I wasn't sure how many it would take, but I knew that, eventually, she'd realize what a mistake she'd made, and she'd come find me, and then we could finally be together.

 _Everything's going to go perfectly this time,_ I thought. _I'm sure of it._

It still hurt to think about the last few times, but I'd learned from each one of them. I'd perfected my plans, made it so the gifts reflected her; that was why things had kept falling apart, I hadn't known them well enough before I'd started, but that wasn't a mistake I was about to make again. This time I'd done my research, I knew what she liked and what to say.

 _Speaking of which…_

I reached in the bottom drawer and pulled out my notebook, where I kept the other half of each gift. I knew now the words were just as important, that they weren't something to just be slapped on as an afterthought. They needed to be carefully chosen, the sequence and lines meticulously crafted, only then would they be good enough. And now that I looked at them again, I knew I still had a lot of work to do.

 _No matter,_ I tried to tell myself, despite the pain it brought. _It'll take just a bit longer, it'll all be worth it, when everything's perfect._

I grabbed my pen and turned to a clean, fresh page, the fading scent of the perfume I'd spritzed on it wafting up to caress my face. I'd have to apply more soon, it helped me think, brought out the best my words had to offer.

 _'I let the dreams fade so long before,'_ I sang it in my head, humming the melody aloud. _'A mystic heart, another start, coming across the times evermore!'_

That wasn't good enough, as least, not for this one. Perhaps I'd use it later, when I was sure she'd made her choice.

 _'Sweet as it comes, like a sigh on the wind,'_ that was better, but still not quite right. _'Perfect it seems, this plaything of dreams.'_

No, that wouldn't do either. I wracked my brain, trying not to get frustrated. It wouldn't do now, not when I was so close. There had to be something that would work!

 _Wait, I've got it!_

I scrawled it down as fast as it came, I could perfect it later, when it was time to send the gift. I couldn't take too long, though, not when I'd already wasted so much time.

 _Not much longer now,_ I sat back, running my fingers lightly down the page. I'd have to put aside some time to write the rest, before I sent the next one. I didn't think I'd even decided how often I was going to send them, but I knew that, like everything else, it would just come to me. All I had to do was give it time.

 _'Sorrow abounds, when the soul lies alone, a beacon now shines to bring the weary home.'_


	4. A Crystal Vase

**_Judy_**

I played with my paws, keeping my eyes on the window. Nick had spent another week in the hospital after he'd woken up, and since he was still drowsy from pain meds, and I didn't trust myself behind the wheel of a car right now, Rocco had come to pick us up. It'd been a silent, awkward ride, but I needed as much time as I could get to wrap my head around what I'd told Nick.

I hadn't been lying when I'd said I hadn't wanted kits, I'd thought it would just keep me from doing my best to help the city, but the last few weeks had made me rethink a lot. I'd already figured out I didn't need to be married to my job, and thanks to a few of my girl friends, both on the force and off, I'd eventually figured out I could be a mother without having to sacrifice my career. I'd just have to pull back a little, which wasn't as hard to fathom as I'd thought it would be.

 _I've already dedicated most of my life to getting my dream job,_ I told myself. _And now that I've got it, I think it is time to start focusing on other things._

I put a paw on my stomach, thinking how late I was, by bunny standards. Most does my age have already had two or three litters, if not more, and here I was, only about a third of the way through my first.

While Nick had been examined, I'd gone to get my first ultrasound. It had taken some time to make them believe I'd really gotten pregnant by a fox, and then I'd had to wait for a new doctor since the one I'd gotten had pretty much damned me to hell. Not only was I unmarried while pregnant, the father was another species, and a fox at that. But the platypus that had replaced her hadn't cared a lick, saying she'd been happily married to a wallaby for almost ten years. She'd gotten excited when I'd told her who the father was, going on about how Nick had pretty much single-pawedly made it so different species could marry in the first place.

 _That must've been what Paul had started telling me,_ I'd pretty much forgotten about it until then. I'd had to get shaved for the ultrasound, and the doctor had only been able to give a rough estimate, given the different gestation periods for red foxes and rabbits, but she'd guessed I had about four or five weeks left. She couldn't be certain about litter size yet, but figured she'd be able to tell the next time I came in. I'd made the next few appointments before heading back to Nick's room, coming in just as he'd finished getting dressed. I hadn't gotten a chance to tell him anything yet, and figured it'd be best to wait until he'd recovered a bit more, even if my mind was screaming that we didn't have much time to prepare.

 _I guess that's where having a huge family comes in handy,_ I took out my phone, texting my mom and closest sisters. I'd barely waited for the doctor to leave before heading to the hospital roof, so I'd have at least some privacy while I spilled the news to my parents. They hadn't been too happy either, at least about the fact that Nick and I weren't even engaged, but they knew what kind of mammal he was, and they'd promised to bring up whatever they could as soon as they were able. So now there was a spare room on the first floor of his house that was full of baby stuff, and all I could hope was that he wouldn't have a heart attack when he saw it all.

 _He did seem pretty excited, though,_ I blushed as I thought back to it, the way he'd looked at me, how he'd sounded, and then when he'd learned my life might be in danger if I decided to have them. _He cares more about my wellbeing than having a family, even with how important that is to him…_

I looked over at him, smiling when I saw him slumped against the door, thinking he had to be the most selfless mammal I've ever known. You'd think after everything he'd been through, he'd do whatever it took to keep everyone at a distance, and while he did seem to start out that way, he really just took time before letting them in. And once they were in, they were basically family.

 _I wonder what the kits will look like,_ I rubbed my stomach again. I wasn't really showing yet, but I knew that wouldn't last much longer. I picked up my phone when it buzzed, seeing answers from three of my sisters. I wasn't close to much of my family, with three hundred siblings it was almost impossible, but there were a few I knew I could tell anything, without having to worry about it being plastered all over the Tri-Burrows before the day was out.

 _'Cant belive its finaly hapening!'_ that was Jenine, my oldest littermate. _'My baby sisters preggo!'_

I was the youngest in our litter, and up until high school she'd treated all eight of us like we were still five. She wasn't able to have kits, so she and her husband had ended up adopting kids of all species, from a tiny little shrew to a freaking panda bear. It was apparently cheaper to do that than it was to adopt in your own species, and I wondered if Nick would consider it if this turned out to be our only chance.

 _Why wouldn't he? One of his best friends is a lion with a lynx for a brother._

I glanced over at him again before responding, seeing he was still out cold. I'd never been shot or stabbed before, especially not in the lung like he'd been, but I could imagine that it took a lot out of you, no matter what kind of animal you were. On top of that was all the mental and emotional stress he'd been through: hearing the father he'd thought was dead admit to setting the whole savage mammals thing up, then seeing that same male get shot in the head just a few minutes later. He'd also killed two mammals himself, even if one of them had been in self-defense. Then there'd been the ex-girlfriend who'd tried to murder his current one, me, which had only been stopped by him taking the blow himself. Were it not the fact he'd survived so long in the criminal world, and had likely seen even worse, I'd be trying to figure out how he could still function.

 _He's stronger than he gives himself credit for,_ I unbuckled and slid across the seat, lifting his arm just enough to slip in under it. We only had about ten minutes left in the drive, but I'd missed being able to cuddle with him like this, and I wasn't about to waste the rest of this chance. I nuzzled into his neck, smiling as I took a deep breath of his scent: thick and musky, with a hint of violets and something spicier that I couldn't quite place. He usually wore some kind of block to help cut down on it, since so many mammals found the full force of it overwhelming, but I couldn't get enough, especially now that it was almost always mixed with mine. Scent-marking was one of the most important things in many relationships, whether parent and child or husband and wife, a way to carry those closest to you even when they weren't around.

 _I love you, Nick,_ I stretched up just enough to kiss his cheek, then settled back down against his side, smiling when I felt his arm tighten around me. _And no matter what happens, that'll never change._

* * *

 ** _Trevor_**

 _And I thought Nick and Delilah were too much sometimes…_

I got off my bed and shut the door, I usually left it cracked, since my room got so damn hot when it was closed. But those two were driving me crazy. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy Nick's finally found a girl that doesn't want to kill him or something, but the way they kept going on was enough to make anyone wanna hack. At least they didn't always call each other stupid names like some couples did, probably because Ed and the rest of us had promised to shoot ourselves if they did.

 _Not much longer, dude,_ I slumped back on my bed. I'd found a loft while Nick was out of it, and there were only a few more days before I'd be able to move in. Good thing, too, because I was about ready to toss them out and lock every door and window behind them. Not that that would do much, Nick being Mr. Lockpick and all.

"Ah, Nick, stop it!" Judy was laughing. "Y-You're supposed to be resting!"

"Trust me, sweetheart," Nick shot back after a second. "This _is_ resting for me!"

"Ugh," I grabbed my pillow and jammed it over my face. I'd gone hiking with Ed and Leo and had ended up slipping off a cliff. It'd been a pretty short one, and I'd landed in some elephant-sized shrubs, but I'd still managed to break my ankle. And now I had three more weeks of being stuck listening to this junk.

"L-Listen, you dumb fox!" she was still giggling. Again, I was happy Nick was okay, and that he'd been able to come home, but a self-respecting mammal can only take so much!

 _Maybe I'll just go for a walk,_ I shoved the pillow off and got up, grabbing my crutch from the wall. _Or at least, as much of one as I_ can _take…_

I felt like an old geezer as I hobbled downstairs, my fault, since I didn't want to sleep on Nick's couch for the next month, and out the front door, rolling my eyes when I caught them making out by the kitchen.

 _And I thought Paul and Mercy were too much…_

I went down the freaking road Nick called a driveway, stopping when I saw Leo coming up from the gate. He was carrying a big vase of white flowers, his face knocked to the side and scrunched up like he was trying not to sneeze.

"Hey, Trev," he sniffled. "H-How's your leg doing?"

"Good as it can be," I leaned on my crutch. "What the heck are those for?"

"No idea," he sniffed again, and I figured he wouldn't last much longer. "I was just checking the camera by the gate when a flower shop truck pulled up-"

He finally sneezed, barely managing to keep hold of the vase.

"A-And gave these to me. Didn't even say who they were for before taking off."

I grabbed the card clipped to the vase, but the writing was so fancy I couldn't even read it.

"I hate animals that write like this," I turned and walked with him back to the house. This stupid crutch was already making my arm sore, and the hobbling didn't help much, either. "Who do you think they're for?"

He shrugged, holding it as far away as possible as he opened the door.

"Nick's gotten flowers before, but I don't think they've ever been these," he sneezed again, almost dropping the vase on the coffee table instead of going all the way to the kitchen. I put the card back and flopped down on the couch, grabbing my phone from where I'd left it on the back.

"I'm starving, how about pizza?"

He chuckled.

"Just keep the veggies off!"

I laughed.

"You got it, pal!"


	5. I Know Those Eyes

**_Judy_**

"Where'd this come from?"

I climbed up on the couch, staring at the huge vase of flowers on the coffee table. It was already harder for me to get around this place, but I knew it wasn't anything a few step stools couldn't fix. Nick plopped down next to me, wiping the last of the pizza sauce from his face. I usually gorged on three or four slices, but the last couple weeks I haven't been able to look at any kind of sauce without feeling sick. Must be the pregnancy junk finally kicking in.

"Leo said some delivery van just dropped it off, but they left before he could even ask," he reached out and grabbed the card from the clip on the side. He squinted at it, flipping it over to see the other side. "Ugh, I can barely read this, but I think it says they're for you."

"What?" I moved closer to him, needing to see for myself. The writing was pretty fancy, and were it not for the fact my grandmother and several aunts wrote the same way, I'd be about as lost as him. "'Blossoms come, and blossoms close, and there's a truth only this flower knows'."

I looked at the vase again, and it took a few seconds to recognize the flowers.

"These are chrysanthemums," I leaned forward and took one, nibbling on a petal. "White ones usually mean they're from a secret admirer."

I looked over at Nick, who just shook his head.

"I've thought about giving you flowers, but I wouldn't do any of that 'secret admirer' crap," he wrapped his tail around me and kissed my forehead. "It's not really a secret."

I rolled my eyes, but cuddled up to him and kept munching on the flower. He looked at the card again, still flipping it around with his fingers.

"Maybe some of those bucks finally got their heads out of their tails?" he smirked down at me. "And don't think I won't fight them if that turns out to be the case."

I laughed, tossing the stem on the table and throwing myself at him.

"You wouldn't need to fight, Slick," I looked up at him, not bothering to hide my giant smile. "I've already marked you more than once, and now I'm having your kits."

I sat up and held his paw to my stomach, both of us gasping when we felt them move for the first time. He stared at me, and there were actually tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.

"I'd given up on a lot of things when we met, Judy," he was smiling. "And I know this is gonna sound cheesy, but the longer we're together, the more of my dreams keep coming back to life."

I sniffled, wiping my eyes as he leaned in to nuzzle me.

"That's not cheesy, Nick," I smiled back at him. "It's beautiful, and I can't wait to see what other dreams you have in store."

He chuckled, then kissed me. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't noticed how sappy he'd gotten since he'd woken up, but he was also so much more open, he didn't even bother trying to wear that "mask" of his most of the time.

"Nick?" I hated to break the mood, but I had to know. He looked at me, and the shine in his eyes made all my courage go right out the window. I groaned, grabbing my ears and yanking them over my face. "S-Stop looking at me like that…"

"Like what?" he chuckled again, taking my paws and brushing my ears back. I pouted up at him.

"I-I'm just not used to seeing you look so…happy," I finally managed after way too long. He shrugged.

"I've spent most of my life hiding how I really feel, Judy," he reached up and rubbed the bandages through his shirt. "But this whole case—my family, Delilah, all of it, made me realize that's a pretty stupid way to live."

He swallowed, hard, shoving out a breath as he put his paw back in his lap.

"I almost lost you several times, because I was more worried about solving this thing than I was for your safety, even if you never saw it that way," he swallowed again, his fists clenching. "And then the whole time I was unconscious, I was stuck in a loop: what if I never woke up? What if you decided I wasn't worth all this? What if you left me?"

He turned to me, and I don't think I'd ever seen that much anguish in any mammal.

"But the question that came up the most was…had I even managed to save you, or had Delilah gotten to you, anyway? Or someone else we hadn't even found yet?" he snatched my paws, holding them so tightly it almost hurt. "I think that was part of the reason I was…asleep for so long, I couldn't deal with the pain even just thinking about those things caused."

He didn't say anything else, and when I looked in his eyes, he didn't need to. I saw everything I'd ever wanted to there, that I realized had been there pretty much since the day we met. I moved closer to him, taking his face in my paws, trying not to get lost in how soft his fur was.

"I've said it before, Nick, and I'll say it as much as I have to," I rubbed his nose with mine. "No matter what we go through, you'll always be worth it, and I'll never, ever leave you."

He smiled, wrapping me in his arms and pulling me to his chest. He still moved a little slowly, but I was glad to see he wasn't in as much pain as before.

"And you can expect the same thing from me, Judy," he took my paw again, my ears burning as he held it to his heart. "I'll never leave you, and I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens."

I smiled, curling my paw further into his.

"No matter what happens."

* * *

 ** _Three days later_**

 _Okay, this is it…_

I wasn't sure why I was so nervous. I mean, females of all species did this every day, all over the world!

 _Come on, Judy, quit being a baby!_

But that was exactly the problem here. I was going to have a baby, likely more than one, and I was still trying to wrap my head around it. I'd already taken part of today off, something I hadn't done even while Nick was in the hospital, I'd barely been able to handle the few hours a day I had sat with him. Now I was about to tell my boss that I had to go on leave in a couple weeks, and that I'd have to be put on desk work until then. I knew he'd understand: after all, I wasn't the first female cop who'd decided to start a family, and he had three or four kids of his own. The problem was I'd only been on the job for about a year, and I'd bent so many rules while working the Bad Blood case, that's what the media had started calling it once it was leaked that Nick's adoptive father had been behind it, including letting Nick and the others get involved in the first place. I was still amazed I hadn't been fired yet, even with the role I'd had in breaking one of the biggest cases in the city's history, and I couldn't help but feel that this would be the straw that broke the camel's back.

I winced when I realized how speciesist that sounded, but I didn't have time to worry about it now. Finally, I forced myself to knock, my ears snapping to attention when Chief Bogo flatly ordered me to come in. He was standing at one of the windows behind his desk, staring outside. It was clear like it almost always was in Downtown and Savanna Central, and he spent another minute or two watching the street before turning to me, and I could only hope he didn't hear me gulp as he moved to sit behind his desk.

"You seem nervous, Hopps," he still sounded uninterested. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

I froze. How could he have found out so quickly?

"You don't become Chief without learning to read mammals, Hopps," he crossed his arms and rested them on his desk. "And a blind one could see how differently you've been acting lately. So please, stop wasting my time and spit it out."

I gulped again, trying to find the bravado that had gotten me through so many other tight spots. I had to do this now, or risk going into labor, or probably worse, while chasing a perp or on patrol. It was now or never.

"Sir," I stood at attention, trying to ignore how much my feet hurt. "I'm afraid I'll need to be put on desk duty for the next few weeks, and then I'll need to go on an extended leave."

I couldn't believe I'd been able to get it all out without stuttering. He just stared at me, and were it not for the fact I was completely terrified right now, I probably wouldn't have been able to hold back a chuckle at the shock on his face. But it didn't last long, and after a quick shake of his head, his face was back to that flat expression.

"Might I enquire as to what kind of leave, Hopps?"

I bit my lip, dragging in a deep breath through my nose. I tried to imagine Nick standing behind me, his arms wrapped around my shoulders with my back pressed against his chest. It worked, calming me down and filling me with warmth, I even managed to smile.

"Maternity leave, Sir," I said. "Nick and I have decided to start a family."

Well, not really decided, but that sounded a lot better than, 'I found out I was pregnant with his kits while he was in a coma'. I blew out the rest of that breath and ran a paw down my stomach; I was still barely showing, which was normal with bunnies, but I knew that wouldn't last. When he still hadn't answered, I looked up at him, only to see that scowl of his had deepened a bit.

"N-Now I know I haven't been on the job long," I managed, only for him to hold up a hoof. He dragged it down his face, then scratched his cheek.

"I'll admit I'm a bit shocked by all this, going by how you acted when you first reported here," he took his reading glasses from his shirt pocket and slipped them on. "But considering the case you and Wilde just solved, and everything you two have been through in relation to it, I guess I can't be too surprised."

He turned his chair around and looked through the shelf along the wall, pulling out a few forms and laying them on the desk. He passed them to me, keeping his hoof on them as he stared at me over the frames.

"I have a feeling you're still not telling me something, Hopps, might as well get it all in the open."

I swallowed, then nodded.

"Y-Yes, Sir, I'd also like to get my birthday off, if I can," I pulled the other chair closer to his desk, then climbed up and leaned against the edge, taking my carrot pen from my belt and starting to fill out the forms. He cleared his throat.

"The best I can do for that is give you the afternoon, we still haven't finished processing the Bad Blood case."

I snickered at the name, I couldn't help it, passing the pages to him as I finished with them.

"I understand, Chief," I signed the last one, groaning a bit as I straightened. It was already getting harder to do that and catch my breath, and my feet started hurting a lot faster than just a few weeks ago. I was pretty sure I didn't want to know what else was going to happen. "A-And now that we have all that squared away, there is one other thing I wanted to ask you about."

I tucked my pen back in my belt so I wouldn't click or chew it.

"Will Nick still be able to take the exam to get his Private Investigator badge, or will he have to wait until the next session?"

He thought a while, rubbing his chin.

"As long as he's feeling up for it, I don't see why not," he focused on me. "It is still what he wants, correct?"

I nodded.

"Yes, Sir, he started studying again before he was released from the hospital, and we've been setting aside time every day since," I grunted, clutching my stomach, holding out a paw when he started getting up. "It's fine, Sir, bunny kits are just known for being notoriously active, and this litter also has Nick's genes in them."

He groaned.

"Just what the city needs, more copies of you two," he got up and straightened the pages, stapling them at one corner and tucking them in a folder. I laughed, sliding off the chair and following him out.

"Just admit it, Chief," I elbowed his leg. "You know you're happy for us."

He snorted, heading in the opposite direction I was. My desk was just as I'd left it, except for one thing, a big bouquet of yellow irises and pink stargazers, another card with that same fancy writing clipped to the rim of a blue crystal vase.

 _Irises have a lot of meanings,_ I walked slowly toward it, plucking the card up. _And so do stargazers, I wonder what these are supposed to be?_

I unfolded the card and started reading, my ears falling more with each line:

 _'Inspiration is a fickle muse, hardly providing words worth use'_

 _'Yet the golden glow of petals near, denotes a passion some may fear'_

 _'A perfect gleam in eyes so clear, holds close a truth one can't refute'_

 _'A loyalty that swears to serve, one's ambition so fights to keep'_

 _'Streets safe for play and safe for sleep, a simple dream deceptively deep'_

 _'Cast in shades of blue and of pink, a heart that flies without chance to sink'_

This was already the second bunch of flowers I'd gotten this week, and the fact this mammal knew not only where I lived, but where I worked was setting off serious warning bells in my head. Was I being stalked? How long had they been following me, and why were they suddenly sending me these?

 _Nick wouldn't do something like this,_ I pulled out my phone and started snapping pictures from every angle, both the vase and the card. _At least not without signing his name somewhere._

I sent them to him, and thought about sending them to a few other mammals, deciding that would be a bit of overkill. This was only the second bunch I'd gotten, and so far there hadn't been anything even remotely threatening about them, just a little…odd.

 _I'll just see where it goes for now,_ I decided. _After all, it's just harmless flowers…_


	6. Moving Right Along

**_Trevor_**

"You sure you're feeling up to this?"

I looked over at Nick, who had his face buried in one of the thickest books I'd ever seen. We only had a week before the PI test, and this was the first time I'd ever seen study this hard, or really at all. He looked up at me.

"It's just sitting in a room writing for two hours," he pointed to the bandage on his chest. "The doc said this is healing up just fine, I should be back to normal in another month or so."

I shook my head.

"And what about after?" I put my book down. "Judy's about ready have however many kits and you can barely get up the stairs without stopping. That's not like you, man."

He glared at me.

"I've already dealt with seeing my dad die, shooting two mammals and getting stabbed by my ex, who then killed herself and blamed me for it," he slammed his book shut and dropped it on the table. I stared at him.

"That's just it, it's only been about a month since all that happened," I shook my head again. "I know you're used to taking a lot of shit, but all that at once? How have you not lost it yet?"

He just looked at me, then shrugged.

"I couldn't really tell you, but I'm guessing it has a lot to do with Judy," he smiled. "No one's ever made me feel the way she does."

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, you can stop there, I don't need any more sappiness from you," I grabbed my book again and tried to block him out, just in case he started going on and on about her like he always did. I'd already admitted, at least to myself, that I was maybe a little jealous, I was pretty much the only one I knew that was still single, and there weren't too many gay lions in this city, at least that weren't related to me.

 _Maybe there might actually be something to that cross-species thing…_

I shook my head again. What the hell was I even thinking? I hadn't lied when I'd told Nick I didn't care who he or Paul dated, but I just couldn't bring myself to accept the idea of going with another species, no matter how desperate I was. Not that I was desperate or anything.

"Uh…Trevor?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of it, looking down to see I'd clawed holes through the book I'd been trying to focus on. I groaned. "Ah, shit…"

I threw it on the floor; I'd gotten it from the library near the precinct, and now it looked like I was gonna have to waste cash on one anyway.

"I've had enough of this," I got up and grabbed my crutch, growling when I knocked another book off the table. I hated the worried look on Nick's face, even if it wasn't there long. "I'm not giving up on this PI thing, I just need get out of here for a while."

I took off before he could say anything, letting the door slam behind me when I hit the back porch. I slumped in one of the chairs and let my head fall against the back, glaring up at the roof. This was just getting stupid, but for some reason I couldn't stop caring about it. I'd never needed anyone in my life before, so why the hell was it pissing me off so much now?

 _Because Paul and Mercy are at the police academy and Nick's gonna have pipsqueak versions of him running around._

I rolled my eyes and growled again. I couldn't wait for my loft to be ready, because I was about ready to tear my mane out.

 _I guess I could always stay at a hotel,_ I stared down at my ankle; I still had about three weeks left until I got my cast taken off, and that day couldn't come soon enough. And at least my loft had an elevator that led right to it, which would make the move easier.

 _All this sitting around is starting to get to me,_ I got up again and hobbled down the steps. _Maybe I should try taking that walk again…_

* * *

 ** _Unknown_**

She wasn't questioning the gifts, which was already more than the others had done. It was only further proof that she was who I'd been waiting for, who I'd been fated to meet since the day I was born. There were still a few problems, but when wasn't that true? Besides, I knew they'd work themselves out, with things like this they always did. And if by that rare chance they didn't? Well, that's what the back-up plans were for.

 _Everything's going almost perfectly._

I walked to my room, soon to be our room. I'd done up her side exactly as she would have: all the right colors, all the right posters, down to the smallest detail, and this was just the first of the changes I'd made. I'd gone through each room of my house, making sure we'd have everything we'd need, and I knew she'd feel the same way that I did, about everything. That would be the best part: we'd never disagree, never argue, never fight. We'd be together in everything, and unlike the others, I knew she'd never leave, she wouldn't want to.

 _I should make sure I still have all the gifts._

I giggled as I closed the last door, humming to myself as I headed back to the main room. I knew I still had them all, at least the ones I hadn't sent yet, but I still loved losing myself in them, to imagine the wide, shining smile on her face when she saw them, when she received yet another token of my boundless devotion.

 _Ooh, that's a good one! Better write that down!_

I snatched a scrap of paper and my favorite pen, scrawling it out as quickly as I could to make sure I didn't forget a word. I wasn't sure yet if I'd have a chance to use it, I'd come up with way too much, and it was even harder than I'd thought it would be to choose which ones would work the best. But that was just another part of what made this whole process so amazing, finally being able to choose for myself where my life went, and who would go through every one of those highs and lows with me.

 _Should I tell her my name with the next one, or should I wait a bit longer for that?_

I pouted when my phone went off, telling me it was time to work. I loved my job and all, but sometimes it didn't do anything but just get in the way!

 _Calm down,_ I took a deep breath, putting my paws on the wall and letting my head roll slowly forward. It always helped when I got frustrated, and I'd even seen some of the other mammals I worked with doing the same. Normally, I'd be ecstatic about that, how they were finally acknowledging me whether they realized or liked it or not, but none of them mattered to me anymore. Not now that I had her. _Just be patient, and everything will go exactly as you want it, that's what Dad always said._

I hadn't believed him when I was growing up, I'd always been too eager to wait, but the more I'd gone through, the more I'd realized he was right. That rushing around like I had was not only stupid, it was downright dangerous. I didn't have to worry about that anymore, though, I'd learned my lesson, and like everything else that was important to me, it was something I would never forget.

 _Speaking of which…_

I turned back to my desk and grabbed my notepad, stuffing it in with the rest of my things before finally heading out the door and locking it securely behind me. I wouldn't have much free time today, in my line of work you never really did, but I always felt better when I had it close by, even if inspiration didn't always strike. But then it wouldn't really be inspiration if it was constant than, would it? That was how I'd always thought of it, at least.

 _Today's gonna be a_ great _day,_ I decided as I breathed in the warm spring air. It wasn't too fresh in this part of the city, but it had been my home since before I was born, and I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. _I can just feel it!_

 _'A white crested river, sailing on toward a restless tide. A monster there waits to devour false pride!'_

* * *

 ** _Judy_**

It was my last week of work before my maternity leave started, and I wasn't quite sure how to react. Ever since the Bad Blood case, things had been quiet, but thankfully not too quiet. I was sitting at my desk, going through the paperwork and reports I'd let pile up the last few weeks. And thanks to a surprise group kick earlier, I'd managed to ruin my uniform by dumping my iced tea all over myself. At least I'd started keeping some extra clothes in my locker, even if they were just a ZPD shirt and the jean skirt I'd worn when I'd moved from Bunnyburrow. The shirt was a little big, which was nice since I was starting to show a bit more, and I didn't really feel like throwing the fact I was already pregnant around the precinct.

Even after I'd started fangirling over Nick, I still hadn't had any interest in sex, at least beyond reading trashy books and stuff. Most kids had even started calling me Prude-y Judy, which was just about the dumbest insult I'd ever heard, and I'd been too focused on preparing for the police academy to really notice anyway.

"Hey, Judy?"

I looked up to see Juliette Shadowtail, a sleek cheetah and my assigned partner. We'd clicked almost instantly, and I already considered her one of my closest friends.

"How's it going, Julie?" I spun in my chair around and smiled at her. She tried to smile back, but it was obvious something was bugging her. "Everything okay?"

She glanced around, then swallowed, squatting down so we were at least somewhat face to face.

"I-I just heard something I think you should know," she looked around again, leaning in close and dropping her voice to a whisper even I could barely hear. "There are rumors starting to go around about those flowers you've been getting, how they're from mammals you slept with to get where you are."

I hated to admit that I wasn't surprised, I'd been hearing crap like that about me since day one at the academy, and even now there were still mammals who refused to give it up. I shook my head, would've crossed my arms if I didn't think it'd make my stomach more obvious.

"Those rumors have been going on for almost two years now," I told her. "And they're just as false now as they were then. I have no idea who's been sending the flowers, and so far I haven't had any luck finding out."

I actually hadn't tried too hard, or really at all yet, I wanted to get the official stuff out of the way first. Those flowers weren't hurting anyone, and it had been a few days since I'd gotten some, so I was sure they could wait a bit longer. It took her a second to digest all of that, and it hurt a bit when I saw she didn't quite believe me.

"I think you should tell Bogo about them, though I'm sure he already knows, those flowers could be coming from anyone, Judy," she added. "How can you possibly be sure you can trust them?"

I shrugged.

"I never said I did, but I've also got other things to worry about," that was certainly true. I went back to my chair and climbed up. "I was actually going to look more into it once I'd finished with all these reports. I've been kind of…preoccupied the last few weeks."

I waited until she'd gotten up before turning back to my desk, barely starting to type before she'd cleared her throat.

"And don't forget, you're still coming with us Thursday night, got it?"

I winced. Thursday was my birthday, and Nick had already promised to take me out for dinner when Julie and the rest of the girls at the precinct had sprung the fact that they were taking me out for a ladies' night at roll call yesterday. But by the time I'd opened my mouth to say that, she'd already taken off, and I wasn't feeling up to chasing after her. I was so focused I hadn't even noticed it before.

 _I feel like my bladder's about to explode!_

I hightailed it to this floor's bathroom, swiping the last stall just in time. I rubbed my stomach, shaking my head when I felt more kicks.

 _This is amazing, but at the same time it's freaking weird,_ I finished up and headed for the sinks, chuckling when I saw the stool standing in front of the lowest one.

 _'Judy McShortie's, please don't move!'_

I rolled my eyes, knowing there was only one mammal who had the guts to do something like that.

 _You better watch out, Amara,_ I thought, chuckling. _Because I am a freaking prank master._


	7. Second Thoughts?

**_Nick_**

I couldn't believe we only had a few weeks left, then we'd really be parents. I still couldn't get my head around it, but even with being scared out of my mind, I was more excited than I'd ever been in my life. What would they look like? How small would they be? How many would there be? And those were just the questions I actually let myself think about. I'd already spent too long obsessing about the risks, it was time to look at the bright side.

But would I even _make_ a good dad?

I was great with kids, always had been, but they'd never been _mine,_ which was completely different. I'd brought it up with Carrots before, and every time she'd said it was a learning experience, and that she'd be there every step of the way. I was more worried about her, though. She'd already given up so much to get her dream job, and she'd only had it a couple years, was she even ready to have them? Or was she just going along with it because she thought it was what I wanted?

I remembered how she'd looked after I'd woken up, when the doctor had told her how much she'd be risking if she decided to keep them. I'd been more scared of losing her, I still was, and we'd already fought more than once about it. There was always adoption, surrogates, or even just fostering, we could still have a family without her putting her life on the line. But she'd always said the same thing, that she was going to have our kits, and no amount of risk would change her mind. Her determination was one of the things I loved most about her, but part of me, the part that still didn't trust anyone, couldn't stop thinking that she was just doing it to prove some kind of point: that mixed-species couples weren't the sick perversion so many mammals thought they were. It may have been unnatural back when preds still ate prey, before any of us were able to speak or think beyond survival, but it didn't matter now, when we all walked on two feet and lived in such diverse cities.

I shook my head. She wouldn't just use our kits to prove some kind of point, she wasn't like that, and I hated myself for even thinking she would. Especially when she'd already proven that she wanted a family just as much as I did, if that room full of cribs and stuff was anything to go by. But as much as I wanted to, I couldn't spend all day thinking about the future, not when I had so much to do now. Carrots had another ultrasound after her shift today, and it was the first one I'd be able to join her for. They hadn't allowed it until we'd gotten a paternity test to prove the kits were mine, and it hadn't taken long to figure out where _that_ order had come from.

 _That damn ox,_ my paw twitched in my pocket. Everything I'd done for that hospital, and he _still_ had the nerve to treat me, and really all foxes like shit. But it was one of the best in the city, and unless I decided to bring it straight to the top, especially since there was little chance it would actually do anything, there wasn't much I could do besides deal with it.

I pushed the thoughts away when I got to our room, smiling when I saw her getting ready. She was humming some song I didn't know, swaying to it with her eyes half-closed. There was no hiding the fact she was pregnant now, and my heart swelled every time her paws brushed her stomach, how she paused just long enough to glance at her reflection in the mirror. I leaned against the door frame, sighing happily when she noticed me watching her.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get more beautiful."

She blushed, holding the shirt to her chest when I walked up to her.

"It's just the pregnancy glow," she muttered. I chuckled, kneeling behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist. I kissed her cheek.

"Gotta admit, we make a good-looking couple."

She giggled, shrieking and grabbing my paws when I started tickling her.

"Nick, stop it!" she laughed again. "You've already made me late for work three times this month, Bogo will have my tail if it happens again!"

I shrugged, licking her ear before lightly biting it.

"You know you love me."

She bit her lip, groaning as she turned to me.

"Of course I know that, Slick," she brushed a paw down my muzzle. "But I love my job, too, and you of all mammals should know how hard I worked to get where I am today."

She broke away to finish pulling on her top, sighing when she couldn't tuck it in like she used to.

"Ugh, I'm so _fat_ now…" she grabbed her little utility belt, then threw it down. "I can't even fit in my uniform anymore!"

"Hey, now," I grabbed her waist and pulled her back to me. "There's never been an ounce of fat on you, Judy, you're one of the most active mammals I've ever known."

I moved a paw over her stomach, smiling when I felt one of the kits.

"And give yourself a break," I looked up at her. "You're creating new life in there, which I know isn't easy, otherwise they would've given the job to us 'crybaby males'."

She pressed her paws to her mouth to muffle a laugh, giving up when a snort escaped. She'd used that during her last little freak-out, and I'd managed to make her laugh just as hard at it then. She looked up at me when she'd calmed down, wiping tears from her eyes.

"You're right, Slick. I-I know I shouldn't complain, not when we're lucky enough to be having our own kits, but I just…" she held up her paws as she searched for words, dropping them when she gave up. "I-I'm just not used to all these changes I'm going through. I mean, this is my first pregnancy _ever_!"

She wrapped her paws around her stomach.

"A-And I'm already showing more than bunnies usually do, _and_ I still have almost another full month to get through," she bit her lip again. "Then there's still the whole 'our lives could be at risk' thing…"

She shook her head, her paws pressed to her temples.

"I-I'm excited all this is happening, Nick, I really am, but I'm just…I'm just terrified," she looked at me, her eyes full of tears again. Except this time, she wasn't smiling. "I mean, what if something _does_ end up happening to me? What if you're left caring for our kits by yourself, especially if one or more of them _do_ end up handicapped? Or even if, god forbid, you ended up losing _all_ of us?"

She stopped holding back, dropping her head to my chest as she started crying.

"A-And that's just the pregnancy, my job's _dangerous,_ Nick," she grabbed my shirt. "A-Any day, I could get an injury that ends with me paralyzed, losing a limb, o-or even dead!"

She sobbed harder, her eyes red when she looked back up at me.

"M-Maybe I should just end the pregnancy now, I-I still have some time before-"

"Hey, hey," I took her shoulders. "I know you're scared, Judy, but you're already half-way through, and you haven't had any problems that every other pregnant girl in the world hasn't."

I brushed her cheek, smiling a bit when she leaned into my touch.

"It's your choice what you end up doing, but all I'm asking is that you think long and hard before making it. I know you're scared," I repeated. "But you've never let fear rule you before, so please, don't let it start taking over now. Please."

I kissed her forehead, then pulled her close again, hugging her tightly. She cried a while longer before sighing heavily, nuzzling my neck.

"I know," she pushed back to look at me. "And you're right, Nick, freaking out like this has never been like me. T-This is all just so new…"

I nodded, then kissed the top of her head.

"I know, it's all new to me, too," I smirked. "You are the only girl I've ever barebacked it with."

She snorted again, then broke out laughing. I chuckled, tapping her nose when she finally calmed down.

"There's the happy bunny I know," I kissed her, growling when she bit my lip, her tongue darting into my mouth. She'd been like that ever since I'd come out of my coma: even more forward, caring even less what mammals thought about us. And I did everything I could to give it all right back. I hooked my paws under her and got up, feeling her heart race against mine when she finally pulled away, panting as she stared down at me. "I love you, Judy."

She smiled.

"I love you, too, Nick," she rubbed her chin over my snout. "Oh, and I managed to get tomorrow off, the afternoon, anyway."

She paused when I dragged my cheeks across hers, giggling when I nuzzled her neck.

"But are you sure we can't just celebrate my birthday later? I mean, my maternity leave starts next week and-"

I shook my head.

"Sorry, Carrots," I put her down. "But I'm not gonna let you work through your birthday, plus I got us reservations for tomorrow, and I'm not about to cancel them."

She looked at me.

"Reservations? Where?"

I winked at her.

"You'll just have to wait and see," I glanced at the clock. "Why don't you finish getting ready? I have to talk to Buffalo Butt this morning, anyway, so you can just ride with me."

She cocked her head.

"What about?"

I shrugged.

"He didn't say, just that it wouldn't be smart to keep it, or him waiting," I brushed my tail across her legs when she threw her shirt down, and she stomped back to the closet.

"I don't know why I wasted my time with this," she peeled off her pants and tossed them on the floor. "It's not like I'm gonna be chasing down bad guys any time soon!"

"How'd you even end up with that thing?" I picked up her uniform and folded it, she always threw a fit if it got wrinkled. "I've never seen anyone else in the precinct wearing one."

"It's custom-made, that's why," she came out, buttoning a dark blue shirt that matched her slacks. "They're doing it for all the officers smaller than wolves, at least until there's enough of us to warrant the price of ordering the standard uniform in bulk. You'd be amazed how much more expensive that is."

I looked at it as I set it on top of the dresser: the material was apparently water-resistant, and it was form-fitting to cut down on drag. I didn't think the vest and other guards were thick enough to offer much protection, but the foot bracers at least helped her keep traction in most terrains.

"You should probably change, too, Nick," she took my paw and dragged me toward the closet. I was in another of my Pawaiian shirts, a purple one covered in white flowers, but at least I'd worn jeans with it. "Don't you have _anything_ more…workplace-friendly?"

I rolled my eyes, taking my paw from hers when she wandered back in.

"Except for that three-piece I wore to Fru's wedding, not really," I crossed my arms. "I've never had to worry about it, remember?"

She scoffed, then started muttering to herself.

"I _know_ I bought you some stuff, now where'd you hide it, you silly fox?"

I rolled my eyes, deciding it'd be easier to just give in. Ever since I'd come back from the hospital, I'd gotten dressed as quickly as possible, sometimes not even looking before I pulled stuff on. I hated seeing that scar on my chest, a reminder of how close I'd been to losing everything, again, and just how close Delilah had been to winning.

"Here it is!" she dragged the bags from where I'd "lost" them behind the rest of my shirts. Mercy had taken her shopping before she'd left, and Carrots had ended up spending more on me than she had on herself. I groaned.

"C'mon, Fluff, do I really have to?" I asked as she dug through them. "He's never given a crap before!"

"He has," she answered simply. "He's just too polite to say anything."

She dug through one of them, pulled out a shirt and tossed it to me, crossing her arms when I didn't make any move to put it on.

"It's a little late to embarrassed, Slick," she walked over and started unbuttoning my shirt for me. "I've already seen every inch of you, and I haven't exactly been disappointed."

I tried to stare her down, and I'd almost done it when she turned on The Look. I groaned again, throwing my tail in her face.

"Fine," I passed the shirt to her and finished undoing mine. "But if you use that on me one more time, I really am gonna blind myself."

She shook her head and threw the other one back at me.

"Just finish getting ready, tough guy, we're late enough as it is."

I scoffed.

"Yes, Mom."


	8. The Next Big Step

**_Judy_**

"I feel like a phony."

He'd been like that the whole ride. I glanced over at him, slumped back in his seat, staring out the window with his arms crossed. I sighed.

"Oh, stop complaining," I focused back on the road. "You look fine, Nick."

He just grunted, and I couldn't hold back a chuckle. I'd driven my cruiser home from work yesterday, not really something I was allowed to do, but the Chief let us all get away with it once in a while. I rolled my eyes as Nick kept pouting, groaning when I hit the seventh red light on our way to the precinct; so much for not being late again.

"You wear button-ups all the time, Slick," I said, taking off a bit too fast when it finally turned green. "What's so wrong with that one?"

He looked at me like I'd just said the dumbest thing in the world.

"Besides the fact I look like I just walked off an office film set? Everything!"

I rolled my eyes again, slowing down when I hit yet another red light. The shirt was black, to help hide the fact it'd been stuck folded in a bag the last few weeks, and he'd rolled the sleeves to just past his elbows. He'd also left the top button undone and actually tucked it in for once. I leaned over and touched his knee.

"Nick, you look great in black, and this is just to show other mammals that you'll take this job seriously."

"But I do take it seriously," he argued. "And what's that even have to do with it?"

"Everything, Slick," I knew he'd have trouble understanding, he'd never really had a normal job before, but I didn't think it'd be this bad. "The mammals who've already met you know what you're like, but more often than not you'll have to work with mammals who _don't_ know you, and if they see you dressed like that, they might be less willing to work with you."

I finally pulled into the parking lot of Precinct One; I turned off the cruiser and undid my seatbelt, but he stopped me from climbing over the center console. I took his paw, surprised at just how tense he was.

"You've talked to Bogo several times by now," I told him. "There's nothing to be nervous about."

He shook his head.

"That's what worries me, Fluff," he started. "This is the first time he hasn't told me what he's after, or at least given me enough to figure it out myself. I'm not used to being left in the dark like that."

I'd figured that was at least part of the problem. Nick was smarter than he let on, and it always drove him crazy when he couldn't figure something out. I wasn't sure if it was because of what his parents had pulled, or if he'd just been born that way, and it really wasn't like the Chief to keep secrets like that.

"I know this is a dumb question, but do you want me to go in there with you?" I didn't know how much help I'd be, but at least he'd have some moral support. He shook his head again.

"Nah, you've got your own job to do. Besides," he picked me up and set me in his lap, nuzzling the top of my head. "I think I'm starting to get an idea of what he wants to talk about, and something tells me you won't want to be there for it."

I scoffed.

"Wow, great job of reassuring me there, Slick."

He chuckled, but it didn't last long.

"I'm being serious, Judy. You don't need any extra stress right now," he put a paw on my stomach, already bigger than it'd been just a few days ago, I wondered how much longer I'd be able to hide it. "And you can argue with me on that all you want, but you know any doctor would tell you the same thing."

I still tried to argue, huffing when I couldn't think of anything.

"I hate you sometimes, you know that?" I crossed my arms. "How are you so much better with logic than I am?"

He laughed, then leaned forward and kissed me.

"Because how boring would life be if we were all good at everything?"

I rolled my eyes, of course he'd say something like that.

"It still sucks, though," I climbed off his lap and pushed his door open. "Now, come on, we should really get going now."

* * *

 ** _Unknown_**

I was starting to get worried. Things weren't going like they were supposed to. I paced around my room, my claws tangled in my hair as I tried to calm down enough to think. She wasn't giving any sign that she was curious about where the gifts came from, that she wanted to know who I was. She was still too blinded by that male she was with, that filthy, unworthy pelt. He could never love her, appreciate her the way I did, he was the last mammal to deserve her!

I just had to find some way to make her see that, which was turning out to be harder than I'd thought it would be. Would I have to resort to one of my backup plans, anyway?

 _No,_ I shook my head, stopping in front of the mirror. I usually refused to look in them, but this time I forced myself to, wanting to figure out what I'd have to do to get her to notice me. I stayed just as active as she did, even with the drain from my job and all the preparation I did for my projects. She didn't see any of that, though, how could she? No, I'd have to find another way, a way that wasn't so easy to miss. _But what do I do?_

The answer, once it actually came to me, turned out to be laughably simple. It was the perfect way to let her know just how devoted I was, and I'd be doing the city a favor at the same time, it was the perfect plan!

 _It's going to take a bit more work, though,_ I hadn't prepared for something like this to come to me, at least, not like I should have, but I doubt it would take me too long to get everything together. I also had to figure out where I'd start, though, and how I'd let her know. It would have to be perfect if I wanted her to have the full impact. I also still had the next gift to think about, I had to amp that up, too, so she'd get curious enough to find me.

 _You know she won't like it…_

Yes, I did know. She wouldn't like it at first, at least, but once she learned why I'd done it, she'd realize how blind she'd been, and she'd beg to be at my side, right where she belonged. And if it didn't work that way, well, I had other ways of convincing her, as much as I hated thinking about having to use them.

 _I won't, though,_ I smiled and went to my desk, pulling out my most prized possession, the book that held every single one of my plans. It was going to be different this time, I could feel it, and not just because of who she was, but because this time, I wasn't going to let anything stand in my way. _Just you wait, sweetie, we'll be together before you know it!_

I laughed, clutching the book to my chest as I ran for the door. I had a lot of work to do, and I couldn't wait to get started.

 _'Seasons stray and seasons fly, dreams far away on clouds so high, to drift toward where the chosen lie!'_

* * *

 ** _Trevor_**

"You sure you don't mind helping me out with this?"

I was finally able to move into my loft, and Leo had offered to help me out.

"Don't worry about it," he shrugged, grabbing one of the bigger boxes from the back of his truck. I didn't really have that much, Nick had gotten me in the habit of living light, but that didn't mean getting it all up to my new place would be easy, at least while I was stuck in this cast. "I'm just glad to help you guys out after, you know…"

Didn't take long to figure out what he was talking about. Nick and Judy had been the only ones not hit with that Night Howler crap, and the rest of us still couldn't believe who'd really been behind it, no matter how many times he explained it. How the hell was his head still on straight?

"So, listen," Leo backed up against the wall of the elevator, but even then there was still barely enough room for me. "I probably shouldn't be asking this, since you're technically one of my bosses, but, what would you say about getting a drink some time?"

That had started up after Nick had come home, but I couldn't tell where he was trying to go with it.

"I don't think that'd be the best idea, at least while I'm on pain killers," I looked down at my foot. "But maybe, after I get this thing off?"

He shrugged.

"Yeah, that'd probably be best, I don't really wanna know what happens when those things mix."

I shook my head.

"It's not pretty, I'll say that much," the elevator stopped, and the doors slid open. My loft wasn't right across from it, but it was close enough, even if it took a few minutes for Leo to fit through the door.

"Guess I should've let Rocco or Ed take the job, huh?" he chuckled, setting the box on the floor. I'd start going through it all later, right now I just wanted to get it all up here. I dropped my backpack next to it and went for the window. It was the first time I'd actually be living in the city, instead of the suburbs, and all I could think right now was it would take some getting used to. Yumiko had some kind of dance thing today, and Astelle had promised hell if Ed and Rocco missed _another_ one because they were "wasting their time with us". I still couldn't figure out why the heck he'd married her in the first place, since she flew off the handle so much, but she was apparently pretty great besides that, and he did seem to be happy with her, so who was I to say anything? "Uh, Trevor?"

I blinked, turning away from the window. Leo was already in the hall again, looking at me through the door.

"You've been spacing out a lot lately," he stepped back when I hobbled past him. "I thought that was supposed to be Nick's thing?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah," I hit the button. "Just more proof I've been there way too damn long."

I leaned against the wall, trying to figure out how to keep my weight on my good foot without feeling like it was falling asleep, it wasn't working.

"You're still doing that PI thing with Nick, right?" he asked when we'd hit the lobby. "I thought you were still pissed about them deciding to shut down the band without you."

"That was months ago," I shrugged again. "There's no point in still being mad about it, and it's just the smart thing to do, since we're all going different places now."

I'd had to sleep on it a few days, but I'd figured they were right. We'd started the band because preds were given such a bad rap, and getting big would make it easier for us to change things. There was still a lot of crap to do about that, but it just didn't feel like the band was the right way to go about it now. And it wasn't like it was getting shut down completely, it just wouldn't be our main focus anymore.

"Music's great and all, but there's only so much you can change with it," I grabbed another bag and threw it over my shoulder, while he took a couple more boxes. "It'll be easier to help mammals this way."


End file.
